Ken Amada
Ken Amada is a playable character from Persona 3. He is the youngest human member of SEES, and one of the two who doesn't attend Gekkoukan High School. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable Character *Persona 3: FES: Playable Character *Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link Profile ''Persona 3 *'Age:' 10 (11) *'Date of Birth': June 24th, 1998 *'Zodiac': Cancer *'Height': 140 cm *'Blood Type': AB *'Initial Persona': Nemesis *'Ultimate Persona': Kala-Nemi *'Weapons': Long Spear *'Arcana/Social Link': Justice Arcana (Female MC Only) He is mature, but sometimes he is too precocious for his own good. He uses long spears to make up for his short stature. His Personas are equally as large (being the largest of the personas) to contrast his short stature, and can be used for healing, or to cast Light-based spells that occasionally instantly kill the enemy. He can also use single target Zio spells. Ikutsuki invites Ken to live in the SEES dorm because he is an orphan with no home to return to. He is revealed to have the potential to wield Persona and is asked to join the organization. Initially, the Main Character and his friends believe that Ken joined SEES out of altruism, but his true intentions are far darker. Ken's mother was accidentally killed by Shinjiro during a SEES mission, and Ken infiltrates SEES in order to kill him. During Ken's inevitable confrontation with Shinjiro, Takaya intervenes and reveals that Ken has been planning to commit suicide after slaying his nemesis. He also reveals that Strega has been supplying Shinjiro with special drugs to control his Persona, and that the drugs will soon kill him. This completely shatters Ken’s hopes of revenge. After a brief fight between Shinjiro and Takaya, the Strega leader takes a shot at Ken. Shinjiro jumps in front of the bullet. Dying, he reminds Ken that he is still a child with a whole life ahead of him and a future that can be about more than vengeance. Shinjiro's last words inspire Ken to fight for the future his mother would have wanted for him. In FES, it's revealed Ken drinks milk often in his free time when he's training his spear skills. He chose the Spear as his weapon to make up his lack of height, but is constantly drinking milk to get taller, to the point it makes him sick due to his dislike of being so short. He is also secretly a fan of the show Featherman R that is occasionally on TV in the Lounge, and collects the figurines fanatically. ''Persona 3: FES'' *'Initial Persona': Kala-Nemi At the start of "The Answer", Ken is one of the few SEES members still staying in the dorm. Early on, he gets attacked by Metis because of a misunderstanding. During the debate to determine what to do with the keys, Ken sides with Akihiko, feeling the past shouldn't be tampered with. He believed that the Protagonist died because he used all his powers to protect everyone, and by tampering with the past, it would be disrespectful to his sacrifice. In the flashback during The Answer regarding his past, he's seen at a police station telling the officer about the happenings of the night when he lost his mother. He tells him about a "monster" that caused that disgrace, but the officer doesn't believe him at all, and then tells him that his mother's killer was a driver; everything was an accident. Ken responds angrily but he's dissed by the policeman. This, most likely, as is revealed in the next scene, was the result of the standard procedure the Kirijo Group took when regarding to Shadow-caused deaths (using recent or nearby incidents as cover). Mitsuru then apologizes to Ken for that. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Ken is a Social Link of the Justice Arcana for the female protagonist. His events are available starting from September 1st and take place on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. However, Ken is overtly shy about the idea of spending time with a girl, especially one who is older than him, and his Social Link events will not start unless the protagonist has a courage level of 6 (the maximum). Once courageous enough, the courage will rub off on Ken, and he overcomes his own initial shyness. Battle Quotes *Nemesis! (Summoning Persona) *Kala-Nemi! (Summoning Persona) *Watch this. (Summoning Persona) *Appear! (Summoning Persona) *That wasn't good. (Using a Support Ability) *Please, help me! (After attacking, enemy survives) *Oh, crap! (After attacking, enemy survives) *Check this out. *Here goes! *Not bad. *Yes Yes Yes,my skill level has increased (Level Up) Persona His initial Persona is Nemesis, one of the sons of Nyx, and it represents revenge. Most likely it became his Persona because of his obsession with avenging his mother. Though Ken did not perceive it as such. Gallery Image:KenClose.jpg|Ken Close Up Image:Ken.jpg|Concept artwork Image:KenConcept.jpg|Alternative Clothing Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters